Pathological flirter? Me? Oh
by Rapture-Quinn
Summary: Milla Chase -my original character- is a cute, sweet, 17 year old girl.. who is a mutant. Soon after coming to Xaviers, she learns something new about herself... A fanfic that will cause much 'WTF'-ing all around.


WARNING : Involves high levels of WTF and random shit, and slight Jean bashing. Rated T for safety.

A/N : I myself am not quite sure exactly where all this takes place, it's all a bit muddled, but bare with me, lol.  
When I'm writing I think of the characters like they are in the movies mostly, maybe with a couple of traits from Evolution, and this fanfic involves Kurtty (Kurt/Kitty), which isn't implied in the movies. Also contains Rogan (Rogue/Logan) but I consider that fairly canon :sticks tongue out: Oh, and I mentioned Remy...why? I don't know, but he's not in the movies right, like at all? OMG, I'M GETTING MY UNIVERSES CONFUSED.  
Anyway, this is my first time writing X-Men fanfiction, so the characters are rather OoC (Out of Character) :giggle:

Disclaimer : I do not own X-Men, Kirby, or 'Shake ya ass' by that black dude :shrug:. I only own Milla Chase and my imagination. But, damn! I'd love to own Logan :drool: or Kurt :squee:

--

Milla Chase, was one of the newest students of the Charles Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters, and was rapidly becoming the most popular. The 17 (though she preferred to be called "18 in November") year old girl - who could zap you as if her hand was taser and send small items flying about the room when she slept - was funny, good-natured, kind, affectionate, and rather curvy, and quickly became friends with her fellow students and the teachers. Alas, the last few attributes listed on her description started causing her trouble.  
Some of the students (and teachers too) have been noticing - and didn't mind pointing out to their friends - that she's a bit of a...pathological flirter. (Ofcourse, most of the ones who say this are girls who have caught her 'accidently' flirting with their boyfriends)  
And sometimes Milla started to think she was, but then she'd shake her head and call herself silly for believing such things which may have been said out of spite, not reason.  
But then she'd notice she'd just given Logan (who was her teacher, and much older than her!) a sort-of 'come hither' look, and mentally slapped herself. Damnit!

"Kurt.." she began as she walked out of the rec room with him, heading towards the delicious smell of dinner wafting from the dining room. (Yes, wafting)  
"Vas?" the rather furry blue boy walking next to her replied. (A/N : Unfortunately, not gonna be much Kurt-age in this fanfic, cus I suck at his accent and don't know much German)  
"Am I a bit of a... flirt"  
"..Milla, you're hand is kind ov...carressing my arm." he replied embarrasedly.  
Milla blushed, and thanked the Gods for Rogue as she interjected.  
"Well, thanks for lettin' her know, sugar, and now please don't mention any of this to Kitty, 'kay?" Rogue said, her southern accent nipping in her words as she took Milla by the arm and led her into the dining room.

Dinner wasn't as pleasant as it normally was for Milla, as she received a note under the table from Rogue (who was sitting right next to her) that apologetically confirmed her fears.  
'Oh my gosh, I've only been here around a month, and I'm already a branded as a slut.' she thought dejectedly, prodding the food on her plate with her fork.  
Ofcourse, she forgot she was sitting near Jean Grey, and at the other end of the table was Professor Xavier, and who knows who else, who might've been able to hear her thoughts.  
She became disturbingly aware of it now.  
'Milla, what's wrong?' Jean's voice asked in her head, sounding concerned.  
'It has recently come to my attention that I, without my knowledge, flirt with every guy in this place!' Milla sighed, focusing on channeling her thoughts to Jean, and not to the whole Institute.  
'Well, you don't mean to. You're just really caring and friendly, and some people jump to conclusions.' Jean reassured her, and it would've left Milla feeling better if she hadn't seen Jean glare at her after she had had an innocent conversation with Scott.  
'Thanks Jean.' she thanked her warmly anyway, and tried not to let her know that she knew that she thought that she had tried to flirt with her boyfriend but really she didn't know thats what she was doing... or something like that.

After dinner, Milla went back to the recreation room and tried to avoid flirting with anyone. Infact, she was trying to avoid boys all together, but that was hard when she was all of a sudden chatting with Logan, Scott, and Kurt.  
She really tried not to wink at Logan. She tried not to smile flirtatiously at Scott. She tried not to cuddle up to Kurt. (A/N : And these are all very hard things to do, in my opinion. nods)  
Needless to say... she failed.  
She went to bed a few hours later - after much unintentional flirting and a very scary confrontation in a dark corner of the room with Kitty, Rogue, and Jean - deciding she should stay in her room forever and never come out for fears of making a complete fool out of herself with her reckless flirting.

Once Milla had left, Logan suggested to the other guys with a wolfish grin that she made her X-Men name 'Jailbait'.

The next day Milla reluctantly left her room, making a new decision never to interact with the three girls who had given her the scary intervention the other night ever again. That idea turned to dust when Kitty Pryde started passing her notes in class.  
The first note said "Hiya, girlfriend"  
Milla replied with a simple "Hey", for she was very cautious about the girl who's boyfriend she had been innocently clinging to most of last night.  
"Your little problem over? cause we could have a repeat of last night, if you want"  
"No, I swear, I'll avoid boys like the plague"  
"Good, cus if I catch you half asleep on Kurt, running your hand up and down his chest again you're dead"  
And Milla was very glad that was the last note she got from Kitty that day.

"Wolverine has a sweet tooth?" Milla teased with mock-astonishment when she walked into the kitchen to find Logan sitting on a stool at the island with a massive sundae infront of him, with whipped cream ontop.  
He shot her a glare as she took up the stool across from him, grinning (which probably didn't bode well for poor Wolvie)  
Milla stared at the giant pile of unhealthy goodness infront of him for a while, before putting on a puppy dog pout and asking if she could have some.  
"Get lost, kid, this is all mine." he told her gruffly, but he had a light smile on his lips.  
Milla made 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noises at him.  
Then, daringly, she raised her index finger, and brought it closer to the cream resting ontop of the glorious junk food.  
"Don't. You. Dare." he growled, pulling his precious sundae closer to him (and away from her)  
She dared. She leant across the island and scooped up a large amount of whipped cream on her finger and brought it to her mouth, smiling devilishly. She slowly put her finger in her mouth a slid the cream off, leaving the tip of her finger resting at her mouth, closing her eyes and savouring the taste. She grinned and opened her eyes to see Logan's reaction. He looked as if he didn't know weither to run away and hide or dive over the island and lick her.  
She slid off her stool and walked around to him, lifting his head down to her so her breath tickled his ear.  
"Payback for the Jailbait joke." she whispered, mischief dancing in her soft voice.  
"That.. was very evil." he decided outloud, his voice rather husky, wondering how the heck such an oblivious girl had learned to act like that, or even think up that scheme, while also trying to shake very, very wrong thoughts about the underage girl who was now flouncing out of the room looking quite proud of herself.  
Milla giggled as she ran off to her Danger Room session; who knew just stealing some of Logan's sundae could have such an affect?

The next afternoon Milla was in her room studying (laying on her bed doing her maths homework and levitating plushies around the room) when she was interupted by a loud knock on the door, causing her concentration to break and her Kirby plushie to drop on her head.  
"Yeah?" she called out, tossing the pink, squishy object onto the floor.  
The door opened and Ororo stepped in. "Milla, I think we need to talk"  
Milla went pale. She didn't think the weather witch coming to have a 'talk' with her is a good thing.  
"About what?" Milla replied, gulping.  
"Well, someone told me they had seen you in the kitchen with Logan yesterday, and that you sucked your finger, and whispered in his ear"  
Milla's head slipped off the hand it was resting on and hit the end of the bed. 'Ow..' Milla thought before mumbling out "Why don't you go and ask him about it"  
"I tried to. He grunted something about payback and left the room." Ororo replied, with an almost amused look on her face, as Milla sat up.  
"It was nothing, Storm! I didn't mean for it to look like I was coming onto him!" she groaned and flopped back down on the bed, wondering what Logan must think of her right now.  
"It's ok, Milla. Just try to think before you say or do things from now on." she said, sounding a bit unsure, before leaving the room, drawing the door shut behind her.  
"...I can't help it" Milla muttered before screaming into her pillow.

Milla tried her best to avoid all the boys, especially Logan, and was successful for several days, although this meant she had been spending most of her spare time in her room or taking solitary walks about the grounds, instead of in the rec room like usual.  
But during one of her now usual rambles through the school, Logan decided to talk to her (though he had been trying to avoid her too)  
She was walking along down a path by the basket ball court, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Shake ya ass', when Logan fell into step beside her and started humming too.  
Milla shot 12 feet into the air and shrieked "You scared the crap out of me!!", then, realising it was Logan, blushed furiously.  
"We need to talk, kid" he said awkwardly, squinting his eyes as he looked at the sunlight shining through the trees.  
Milla hesitated, then said steadily "Yeah, we do. And I'm gonna get this over and done with as fast as I can, 'cause I already had an uncomfortable conversation with Storm"  
Logan could do nothing but blink at her as she took a big breath and started "I don't like you, though I care for you greatly as a friend, I just have a very embarrassing tendancy to flirt with everyone without noticing. I personally think you should find a way to hook up with Rogue, who adores you, and have many, many sexy children"  
She pulled Logan into a hug. After he pulled away and ruffled her dark, curly hair, she pointed out Rogue, who was sitting under a tree nearby pretending to be reading a book... upside down... and every now and then glancing up at them suspiciously.  
Logan walked over and sat down next down next to Rogue, picked up her gloved hand in his, and kissed it.  
Milla smiled as she watched Rogue stare at him in surprise before throwing her arms around him. (and practically straddling him)  
An arm snaked around Milla's waist, and a husky voice whispered "Hey." (A/N : anyone notice I like husky voices? 'cus I do. a lot)  
Milla turned around and looked up wonderingly at Scott Summers.  
"Jean and I just broke up." it sounded like an explanation, but didn't really explain his hand on her hip.  
"Oh"  
"I found her kissing Remy"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"...Rebound time"  
"Yup"  
"Ah... cool." she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.  
"Very cool." he replied, kissing her deeper.

Late that night, the rec room was peaceful and quiet, those still in there having gotten bored of the movie marathon (or tired of making out) and fallen asleep.  
Kurt was sleeping on the pool table, Kitty curled up along side him, his right arm draped across Kitty's shoulders, his tail wrapped around her waist, his foot hooked on an angle with one of hers.  
Scott was sprawled in an arm chair. Milla, her body contorted to fit his perfectly, had his arm around her waist and her head falling asleep to the rhythem of his heart.  
Wolverine and Rogue slept sitting up on the floor in the corner of their room, with their backs against the wall, her gloved fingers intertwined with his bare ones as his chin rested ontop of her head.  
Jubilee and Bobby were spooning on the couch.  
Jean and Remy had left the room almost as soon as they had come in, after Milla threatened to pin them against the wall with flying objects while Scott took off his shades and er...glared at them. Jean and Remy probably could've kicked their arses, but felt they should just retreat to bed together instead.  
All in all, Milla decided it had been a very pleasant day. She and Logan were good, she had helped nudge him in the right direction of her friend, she now had a sorta boyfriend so she hoped that her flirting would stop (well, with people other than him that is), and she had a great night's sleep! (although you wouldn't think it seeing the position she slept in)

Now, instead of being called a slut, Milla's called the girl who made Rogan 'canon', for which most around the Institute were very thankful.

--

A/N : I just realised that while Milla got so uncomfortable at the thought of flirting with Logan, she had no problems with hooking up with Scott... And my universes are so very, very, very messed up that I don't know weither to post this under X-Men Movie or X-Men Evolution, lol. Please review this random...thing?


End file.
